Active shooting incidents have increased in recent years in the US, becoming severely more critical and fatal. In particular, schools, have been targeted frequently throughout the years by active shooters scenarios such as mass shootings, terrorist attacks and other public safety incidents, possibly because students and teachers are unarmed and are incapable of responding physically to the threat.
Even though there is no broadly accepted definition of a mass shooting/keeling, these violent acts (“mass shooting”, “mass killings” or “attempted mass killings”) in a populated locality, may refer to any such incident in which three/four or more people are shot/killed/injured.
According to an FBI report, active shooters increased in the last two years reporting of 50 active shooters; 1000 persons killed or injured; and in average, 1 school shooting per week. Further, according to various related organizations of gun data collecting (Gun Violence Archive, Everytown for Gun Safety and more) 476 mass shooting occurred in the US in 2016, 142 school shooting in the US occurred from 2013-2015. Five months into 2018, there have been 16 shootings at US schools and generally 101 mass shootings. Further, police response may be delayed and may take over 10 minutes average time before police or associated forces arrive.
Existing security features, such as access control and video surveillance are important tools helping of deterring these scenarios, but to some extent only. Such life-threatening incidents, especially the first critical minutes are commonly associated with panic causing confusion and chaos.
The need remains therefore, for a smart security solution for managing a security incident in real-time occurring in a populated area such as an educational center, a school, a commercial site and the like. The invention described herein addresses the above-described needs.